


The Stained Glass Trilogy: Never

by ilostmyshoe



Series: Reflections Through Stained Glass [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Mind Meld, Not exactly slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmyshoe/pseuds/ilostmyshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Lucifer in the cage: not quite as straightforward as you might expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stained Glass Trilogy: Never

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ruby's (i-am-therefore-i-fight.tumblr.com) prompt of "stained glass" and Paul Fryer's Lucifer (Morning Star) 2008 (pictured below).

It isn’t really past, present, or future. Time doesn’t work like that here (in as much as “here” even exists at all). It’s tomorrow and forever and once upon a time and none of the above all mixed together.

They can’t see or hear or taste or touch. Human senses have lost all meaning. They require linear chronology and a separation that doesn’t exist here. Instead there is only a dizzying patchwork of mixed-up memories and a kaleidoscope of shared emotions. It’s not something any human was meant to endure–not even Lucifer’s true vessel. It is simultaneously overwhelming agony and unbearable bliss, cut through with the knowledge that when this is over–

_It will never be over. It is already over. It is a memory/dream/delusion of what is/was/will never be._ –

When this is over its loss will be its own flavor of hell.

Lucifer doesn’t torture Sam, nor does he save him. Instead they merge in a union deeper and more seamless than any possession. Sam witnesses the formation of the cosmos; Lucifer watches an amulet drop into a trash can. Planets form, friends die, hearts break, and families fight. SamisLuciferisSam unclenches his fist and staggers away from the brother that he has beaten into bloody submission. LuciferisSamisLucifer feels himself falling again and again and again.

He pulls his brother with him. He pulls the world with him. His brother is his world. His brother is everything. His brother is here. Why is he still so alone?


End file.
